Fluorescent lighting fixtures are used to house and support fluorescent lamps and associated ballast or driver circuitry, lampholders and wiring. In multi-lamp fixtures, it is desirable to avoid or mitigate lamp luminous imbalance, particular in deep dimming operation to maintain uniform fixture appearance. In addition, it is desirable to avoid uneven and/or excessive heating and voltage drops in fixture wiring and lampholder jumper contacts. Series connection of lamps in multi-lamp fixtures may avoid certain of these problems, but failure of a single lamp can cause the remaining lamps in a fixture to extinguish. Parallel operation may avoid this latter problem, but requires that each ballast driver output provide the same current to its respective lamp load to achieve luminous uniformity, and ensuring uniform current flow through each lamp is more difficult with a parallel operation system, particularly when the ballast and lampholders are connected using conventional fixture wiring techniques.